I'll Always Be With You
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: Fred's dead. George can't take it anymore and tries to join him ,only to learn that it is not his time yet and gets sent back...


**Hey guys,**

**I had this in my note book for like forever and I just decided to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

Flashback 

_The freshly dug earth fell onto the gleaming red and gold coffin, covering it bit by bit. The face visible through the small square of glass was peaceful and pale, a slight smile still lingering on his bloodless lips. _

_Sobs split the dawn as slowly and surely, the magnificent coffin vanished into the damp earth with a final flash of gold._

"_Fred!"Molly Weasley screamed._

"_Fred!"_

_She launched herself, sobbing, at the fresh patch of dirt. Bill, Charlie and Percy held her back as she screamed, deranged, and struggled to run over to the grave. Finally giving up, she sank to her knees, body racking with sobs. The rest of the Weasleys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Arthur surrounded her, crying, each crowding around her in a tight hug. Only George stayed where he was—kneeling next to the headstone that read:_

FRED WEASLEY

1 APRIL 1978—2 MAY 1998

A GREAT PRANKSTER AND TWIN

DIED IN THE GREAT BATTLE OF HOGWARTS

MAY HE REST IN PEACE

_He could not cry, could not find the tears no matter how he searched. It was as though his rational thinking had left him, leaving behind an empty shell, shock and grief. The combined sounds of crying, yelling and heart-wrenching misery was a blur to him, just in the background._

_For now, all there was in his world was him and Fred—Fred Weasley's grave, his own twin's grave._

_He still could not believe it. _

_How could Fred have gone?_

_How could the only person that he had loved much more than anything else leave him?_

_He could not, would not believe it._

_However, everything else made sure he knew it. The cries were a sure sign of fate mocking him, tempting him to something…anything…,reminding him of how cruelly his twin, his brother, had been torn away from him, extinguished from his life._

_With a final wave of his wand, the wizard presiding over the funeral spoke the final words,_

"_Rest in peace, Fred Weasley."_

_This did it._

_Something inside George Weasley broke and for the first time, emotions flooded him, hitting him fully, more painfully than ever._

_George let out a howl of acute misery which touched everyone present's heart. That single, soulful note of loss and mourning unleashed a new round of sobbing and keening, especially the Weasley family, who were crying harder than ever._

_As he stood up, realisation brutally washed over him and as the pure white headstone flashed, George felt his world darken and everything spun, before he felt his knees give way below him._

End Flashback

George focused on the tiny yet lethal vial of potion before him.

The Potion for a Peaceful Death.

He knew it was wrong.

He felt right.

He could not take it anymore.

He put down the vial, picked up a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry, but I really can't take the pain anymore. Take care and please forgive me for doing this._

_Love one more last time,_

_George._

Shedding a final tear, he gulped down half the contents of the vial ,lay down on his bed and closed his eyes…

He could feel the potion working, but at the same time, a great sense of peace and security washed over him. He felt like he was floating…floating high above, to a place where he would feel no pain.

George's limbs started to grow heavy and stiff, feeling like lead. His fingers and toes tingled with cold and he could see the faint gleam of white light high above him.

Somewhere, at the back of his mind, he could hear the faint sounds of a door crashing open, a frantic scream and he was being pulled into someone's lap, cradled in a warm embrace.

The soft fingers caressed his face and he could vaguely hear a woman sobbing. His eyelids flickered and he smiled, delirious, through blue lips. His eyes were dreamy and unfocused.

"See…Fred…"George whispered.

"NO! No, George, no! I've lost Fred, I can't lose you too! George, look at mum. Look at me, please!"

He felt himself tangled in many arms, images of the oh-so-familiar red hair swum above him, tears dripping on his face.

He drew in a shaky breath.

_I'm coming, Fred…_

White…

Everything was so white…

Was this heaven?

"George."

He spun around, coming face to face with Fred.

"Fred!"

He pulled him into a tight hug, but there was no true happiness in Fred's eyes.

"George, you don't belong here yet."

"B…but the potion?"

"I know you took it for me, but you have to think of mum and everyone else."

"You don't understand! Do you know how much pain I was in down on earth?"

"I can imagine. It's not easy here without you either, but you also have to live on…for Mum…for everyone…for me…"

Tears were running down George's cheek

"Please don't send me back. Please! I can't live without you!"

"I'm sorry."

"No—"

"It's for the best."

"Fred—"

"No matter what, I'll be waiting for you."

"Please…"

Fred smiled sadly and his body shimmered, started to slowly fade away.

"FRED! Don't let me suffer again! Please!"

"I'll always be with you…" Fred's words echoed.

"George reached out for his twin but his hand closed on empty air, and, for the second time, George Weasley watched his most loved one slip away in front of his very eyes…

His eyelids flickered and he smiled, delirious, through blue lips. His eyes were dreamy and unfocused.

"See…Fred…"George whispered.

"NO! No, George, no! I've lost Fred, I can't lose you too! George, look at mum. Look at me, please!"

**The end!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I was listening to Forgiven while typing this out.**

**Review!**


End file.
